The Untold Life of Talo Zeph
by Darkiceflame
Summary: A side-fic to PichuAuraGuardian18's story, Pokemon Fusion Warriors. A oneshot, or possible collection of oneshots, about Talo Zeph, everyone's favorite possibly-emo hero. Warning: Contains minor spoilers to Fusion Warriors
1. Night

**Yes, here we have a short oneshot about my Pokemon OC Talo, as he appears in PichuAuraGuardian18's story, Pokemon Fusion Warriors. I may evolve this into a chain of oneshots, depending on feedback. But, for now, enjoy The Untold Life of Talo Zeph.**

` Talo loved the night.  
` Perhaps it was the way the darkened sky embraced him like a silky glove, accented by billions of stars. It could be the way the world seemed to be swallowed up by silence as mankind fell into a state of dreaming. Or maybe it was the way that he became free, unchallenged, unbound from the earth.  
` Yes, the night was a wonderful place to be.  
` He breathed in the crisp smell of dew coming from Rustboro Park, remembering the wonderful time he'd had there with his sister, Tara, a few days earlier. It saddened him that she had left once more, but gave him the chance to embrace what he was destined for. Talo was the night.  
` "Hybrid detected" an electronic voice chirped from his Poketch, shattering the calm atmosphere.  
` "Aw crud" he muttered. "There's always something trying to kill people, isn't there?"  
` Shrugging this off, he took a few steps away from the ledge, then propelled himself off the roof of his home. He landed easily on the flat-topped building next door and continued his running pace.  
` The night protected him, lifting him when he bounded, and keeping his footing sure. He followed a compass projected from the top of his Pokefuser, scaling a slightly taller building on his way toward the hybrid. He confidently leapt from the next roof, soaring into the night.  
` Then, he realized the next building was at least ten meters away. He was jumping right over a wide street designed for cars.  
` "Crud" he muttered again, the ground sailing up to meet him. With heightened reflexes, he tapped a button on his Poketch-like device. The small watch instantly spiraled outward into a large silver gauntlet. He brought the gauntlet up to meet his empty hand once more.  
` "Fusion!" he called into the night. Light enveloped him, and he slowed in the air.  
` His usual clothes vanished, replaced by the white robelike garments of his fusion form. Tawny wings grew between his shoulder blades, unfurling gracefully to hold him in the air even more steadily. A powerful black shield appeared in his hand, crafted perfectly to resemble a Torkoal shell. In the other hand, a green heart-shaped hilt appeared. The lime green hilt grew a long curved blade, resembling a leaf. The rest of it wrapped around Talo's hand, allowing him to aim it like the deadly weapon it was.  
` He thrust down quickly with his wings, sending him upward a few meters. With his now enhanced vision, he could see his foe circling a nearby home, doubtless searching for valuables to steal. He groaned a bit, recognizing the black-winged menace.  
` "I shouldn't have let you go last time" he called as he soared over. "I knew you'd be back here in a heartbeat, pillaging from and attacking people." He landed before the hybrid. "But I guess that's just who you are, isn't it Raven?"  
` The hybrid landed across from him, a golden necklace grasped in his talon-like hand. "Talo Zeph. What luck that I should have another chance at killing you."  
` Talo allowed the sword in his hand to reverse, the blade now pointing outward. "You shouldn't have revealed yourself again, Raven. You knew I'd hunt you down."  
` The Raven chortled, a horrible sound which was similar to a Seviper trying to disgorge a Boufalant. "I can't help it. The valuables are so attractive, it's too much to resist them. It's the weakness of this form." he looked at his greasy talons with distaste. "But it helps me to accomplish my tasks."  
` Talo's frown deepened. "Think of the good you could do in this city if you helped protect it instead of tearing it down."  
` "I'm not like the others, that's true" the Raven admitted. "They're all going after the Pokemon Knight, working for their twisted master. I've got much larger fish to fry. Any moron with a weapon they know how to use can fight others. We call those grunts. I'm a freelancer, a bounty hunter. I have no qualms with Seth Burns, only a job to do."  
` "You're a fool" Talo replied simply. "A fool and a thief. This is my city, Raven. I wont have you toppling it." He thrust his sword out faster than the Raven's eyes coulc follow. "Leaf Blade!"  
` Caught off-guard, the Raven flinched as the blade grew straight and horrible, taking on a green hue. The flinch saved his life, as he leaned back reflexively, enough to avoid the hissing blade. Finally moving to action, the Raven brought both palms up, allowing them to fill with dark power.  
` "Shadow Ball!" he screeched, launching the twin orbs simultaneously. Talo paried one, catching the other on his shield. He stepped in for another strike, but the Raven was prepared this time. He brought up one clawed hand to catch the blade. The other dropped the necklace he held and launched a Shadow Claw into Talo's face.  
` Talo screamed, flinching away from the unholy claws. His shield moved on its own, blocking the swipe that immediately followed. The blade swiveled in his hand once more, the Grovyle-esque eyes facing the Raven once again.  
` "Bullet Seed!" Talo cried blindly. Shots of yellow light rang out, seeming to track the Raven's movement. He folded his arm/wings into an impromptu shield, hoping to ward off the stinging seeds. Instead, it simply injured the flight-purposed appendages, making any hope of aerial combat or escape impossible.  
` "Very well then" the Raven frowned. "If I can't beat you in flight, I'll do it in strength. Punish Wing!"  
` Talo felt the outer edges of the area seem to grow lighter, as though all the shadows were being pulled toward the Raven. His arm/wings glowed with a metallic sheen, then began to pulse with shadow. From experience, Talo knew that this attack could revert a Fusioned warrior to human with a single blast. He would need to be very careful about this.  
` Taking a few steps back, Talo prepared to dodge a barrage of physical attacks. But what followed was so abrupt that he had no chance to prepare. The Raven threw his arms wide, and the energy extended into giant silhouette bird wings. He then threw his arms together, and the shadows arced together, hitting him with enough force to jar him out of his fusion.  
` "Didn't expect that, did you?" the Raven asked, now back in control. "Imagine it-the great Talo Zeph, felled by little old me. I'm almost too proud of myself."  
` Talo staggered to hisfeet. He knew that it was too risky to try another full fusion. So, he released Torkoal and Grovyle to either side.  
` "Stay back" he told the two. "If I need you, I'll shout."  
` The two nodded, retreating into the shadows.  
` Unfortunately, the Raven had taken this time to send black energy into his arms, repairing the wings. Just as well, Talo supposed. With a deep breath, he prepared to fuse once more. He could only risk a single fusion now, and the gloom made his choice even better.  
` "Fusion!" he called, bringing his arms into a cross against his chest. Light seeped out, and the change began.  
` Unlike before, Talo's clothing did not become white garb. Instead, it evaporated, leaving tawny feathers in its place. His hair grew white, standing up in a Y shape at the front. His eyes flashed red, and his hands and feet became talons, much like the Raven's. Unlike the Raven, however, his wings grew from his bac, as they had before. He used these to take to the air.  
` The Raven pulled his black fedora down low. "Alright, my little friend. Let's match your powers against mine." He rapid-fired Dark Pulses from his clawed feet, as he was using his winged arms to stay in the air. Talo's newfound speed, however, was a wild card. He outpaced the blasts at such a blistering rate that the Raven couldn't keep up.  
` "Air Cutter!" Talo cried, raising his hands. Twin saw-shaped bursts of air jetted forth, striking the Raven in the chest. The black avian-human crashed to the ground with a thud.  
` "Do you know what your problem is, Raven?" Talo asked, landing before him.  
` The Raven grunted. "Is it that I have way too much masculine skill, and you're preparing to admit defeat?" The Raven guessed.  
` "No" Talo replied. "It's that Honchkrow may be a Dark-type, but it's not the ruler of the night."  
` "Then who is?" the Raven challenged.  
` Talo's eyes began to glow a faint blue, his hand outlining itself in the same aura. "I am."  
` With that, Talo used his psychic powers to launch the Raven down the street. There was such force behind the telekinetic push that the windows of nearby buildings shattered. The Raven eventually came to a stop almost a kilometer away.  
` "This is my part of town, Raven" Talo called, his voice amplified on the wind. "Don't ever let me catch you here again."  
` So the Raven, the great bounty hunter who'd foiled his enemies so many times before, turned tail (quite literally) and fled into the night.  
` Talo stood there for a moment, looking menacing, before letting a smirk reach his mouth. "That was almost too easy." He quickly defusioned and called the other two back to him. Then, he turned and began walking away. The darkness surrounded him once more, an ever-present shield of comfort. He felt at home here. He was, after all, the Midnight Angel.  
` All in all, Talo was quite content with what he'd accomplished. Sure, things had gotten out of hand for a moment, but now things were peaceful. Now he could rest.  
` "Hybrid detected."  
` Talo groaned, looking down at his Pokefuser, which once more resembled a Poketch. OF course, a perfect moment would be broken by another crazy hybrid.  
` But despite all this, despite evey crazy thing that was determined to happed in the last few hours, one thing still rang true.  
` Talo loved the night.

**To all you other night-dwellers out there, I believe that the time after twilight is freedom. The night is vast and silent. It is a perfect kind of place. The night is one of the few pleasures lef in this insane world; embrace it.**

**Even Fire and Ice have a Dark side...**


	2. Meeting the Fusion Knights

So, I've decided to do a few more of these, since people seem to like 'em. Most of these will focus on Talo, but I may sneak a few other characters in now and then.  
This chapter may seem a bit confusing. Most of it takes place about two weeks before the previous chapter, whereas the beginning happens about a month later. Just wanted to clear that up.

` Sometimes, Talo looked back to the day he'd first met Mr. Pondera and wonder. He would wonder about those deep blue eyes, the graying hair, despite the man's youth, and what would have happened if he'd accepted that invitation. He considered all the times when he'd been outnumbered or outmatched before someone-usually Seth Burns-came to his aid. Would it have been different to have partners, maybe even a full team at his side in those moments? He liked that idea, being a leader. Sure, he let Seth take charge usually, as the boy seemed to enjoy his role, but standing behind someone else wasn't really his forte. That was why he worked alone most of the time.  
` But to be an actual team leader? That was something different altogether. As much as he might have denied his need for a team, having a bit of backup when the Hybrids got out of hand was sorely tempting.  
` And that was exactly what he'd been offered: A chance to be a leader of men. A chance to be important.  
` And he'd thrown it away.

*Several weeks earlier*

` "So I figured we could do something tonight, maybe go to my house and play video games" Ben spoke to Talo without looking up from his game device. "I just got the new Super Pikachu Bros. game, and I wanted to try it out."  
` Talo sighed. "Isn't there anything you ever think about besides video games?"  
` Ben thought about it. "The Hybrids. I think about them a lot."  
` Talo backpedaled, knowing that he was drifting into dangerous territory. "Look, I'd love to play, but I'm busy tonight. I need to get stuff ready for when my sister gets home."  
` "I thought she wasn't getting back until next week?" Ben asked, still not looking up. "Why would you need to get ready so soon?"  
` Talo thought for a moment, but before he could answer, Ben did something unexpected: He paused his game and looked up. "You're going out again, aren't you?"  
` Talo nodded. "I got a tip from a guy in the park yesterday. He says there might be a whole nest of Hybrids in an old warehouse off of 34th avenue. I have to-"  
` Ben held up a hand. "Talo, when was the last time you slept?"  
` Talo considered it for a moment. "I'm not sure."  
` "Was it last night?"  
` "...No."  
` "The night before?"  
` "...No."  
` Ben waved his hand as though that was the only proof he needed. "You can't keep running yourself ragged. Your grades have been going down, and you walk through the school like you're a zombie. You need to take a night off." He unpaused his game, returning to playing.  
` "Alright, after tonight I promise to get some sleep. But this lead is huge, I don't wanna blow a chance."  
` "Fine" Ben nodded. "But after that, no more adventuring until next week."  
` Talo nodded. "Fine."

-X-

` The warehouse looked like a scene out of a Pokestar Studios film. Old and apparently abandoned, it seemed like the perfect place for a group of hybrids to hide out. Talo looked over its cracked windows and rotting timbers, almost feeling sorry for the hybrids. He walked carefully toward it.  
` "A sorry sight indeed" a voice called from behind him. Spinning in an instant, Talo's eyes locked onto a man standing behind him. The man had graying hair which seemed to match his ashen suit quite well. Despite this, there was a youthful vigor in his intense eyes. He walked with a cane, matching shoes clapping against the pavement with each step. Under the suit, Talo noted a white collared shirt, done up to the top, a light-green tie hanging from his neck. He watched Talo with a look that almost seemed like amusement.  
` "The Hybrids are, I think, a very difficult group to understand. Each is gifted with amazing powers, but they are shunned by humanity. People see them as mistakes. True, many of them use their gifts to cause mischief or destruction, but there are some which are not destructive in any way. No matter who they are, however, we are prejudiced. At the first mention of Hybrids, most people will either cower in fear or disgust.  
` "But those who are able to see both the good and bad in these beautiful creatures; those are the truly blessed. They are the ones who can make a difference."  
` Talo stared a bit longer. "Why are you telling me this?"  
` The man grinned. "Because I believe that you, Talo Zeph, are one of those few. You fight for honor in a world where many in your place would do evil. For that, I truly thank you."  
` "You know my name" Talo noted. "Does that mean you've been watching me?"  
` The man inclined his head. "I've approached others like you before-heroes who could become great. I am known as Haedan Pondera. I am an acquaintance of Seth Burns, and a friend."  
` Talo frowned. "Are you trying to stop me then? With all your talk of pacifism, you don't want me to flush the Hybrids out of this building?"  
` Haedan chuckled. "My dear boy, I have never once considered myself a pacifist. But why should that mean I don't want to stop you attacking my allies?"  
` In a flash, Talo's PokeFuser was spiraling into its gauntlet form. "You've befriended the Hybrids in this building, then. For all I know, you could be one of them."  
` Haedan shook his head. "I am indeed a friend to those residing within. You might even say I'm their leader. But as I said before, I am a friend to you as well."  
` Talo gritted his teeth, hand wavering just above the device on his wrist. "Prove it."  
` Before anything else could happen, a beeping noise came from the gauntlet, as well as from somewhere in a pocket of Haedan's suit. Twin mechanical voices crackled to life, declaring in unison: "Hybrid detected."  
` Haedan nodded. "I'm assuming that whatever it is, it's not one of our lot. Let's call this a trust exercise, shall we?"  
` From behind Talo, two floating figures appeared. Hovering side-by-side, they were covered in rocklike purple skin dotted with what looked like exhaust pipes. They were joined at the hip by a smaller sphere, covered with the same protrusions. The skull-and-crossbones symbols of Weezing were apparent on the larger one, while the smaller simply had a white ring around its stomach.  
` "I am Smog!" Declared the larger, obviously male one.  
` "And I am Haze!" the smaller one declared, probably female.  
` "Together, we will destroy all who oppose our master!" They cried together.  
` Haedan nodded. "Conjoined twins. Not all that uncommon in Hybrids, actually." He turned to Talo. "Not to put pressure on you, but now might be a good time to Fusion. They're obviously here for us."  
` Talo frowned, still sizing up the two. "I'm not sure these two are even a threat." He'd barely finished saying this when both twins opened their mouths and proceeded to spew acid in his direction.  
` "Alright, if you're not going to make the first move, I will" Haedan declared. He reached into his suit and pulled out a golden pocket watch. He clicked the knob meant to open the timepiece, and the world flashed.  
` In a second, Haedan was gone. Replacing him was a figure in flowing gray robes and a black mask with golden spokes on all sides. The figure held a mace topped with an orange sun-shaped figurehead in one hand, and a scythe with a head like a crescent moon in the other. Upon closer observation, Talo realized that they were patterned after a Solrock and Lunatone.  
` "Ice Beam!" the figure declared, pointing his scythe. Waves of freezing energy shot from it, hitting the twin Hybrids and coating Haze's lower body in ice.  
` "How dare you?!" Haze growled, before vomiting another wave of acid. The warrior barely avoided the wave, which stopped just short of Talo's shoes.  
` "That's disgusting" Talo retched as the combined smell of acid and sick wafted over him. "I'd say it's about time to blow you two away! Fusion!" The last word was accented by tapping his PokeFuser. Light engulfed him for a moment, before his Fusion Form burst from it.  
` "Sludge Bomb!" Smog called, launching bullets of goo from his hand at the two. Pondera simply parried the blobs with his weapons, while Talo had to maneuver around them.  
` "Leaf Storm!" Talo's Grovyle weapon opened the mouth on the front and launched a tornado of leaves. These hit the twin enemy, knocking them back and blowing away most of the stink. THeir response was to spew even more acid toward him.  
` "I think I just might puke as well..." Talo rasped, feeling a bit lightheaded. "This is like fighting a sewer, but one that can kill us!"  
` "Enough with the quips. We need to take care of these two before they can do permanent damage to the buildings" Pondera warned. "I have a plan, but We'll need to knock them out to use it. Have you got any Fusion Moves?"  
` Talo nodded. "There's one I've been practicing, but it's a bit risky. It just might do the job."  
` Pondera nodded. "Good. Let's stirke together on my signal." He pointed his two weapons at the twins. "One, two, THREE! Cosmic Exceller!"  
` "Storm Rush!"  
` As Pondera launched two balls of orange and blue power from his mace and scythe respectively, Talo rushed forward, air streaming around him like a protective bubble. His sword flipped around, the blade growing straight and emitting golden light. Pondera's spheres combined, striking Haze in the stomach. But Talo's blade, aided by the gale-force storm around him, took Smog in the neck. The Pokemon DNA in Smog's body saved him from decapitation, but the combined energy of Talo's Fusion Move caused ripples of power to course through him. As his twin was engulfed in light which both froze and burned, Smog's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Soon, the stress caused the duo to fall to the earth, leaving a crater in the ground.  
` "A blast like that would have killed a human" Pondera commented as he defusioned. "But it merely left these two unconscious. Such a marvel Hybrids truly are." He gestured toward the warehouse. "Let's take these two inside. We can see to them there."

-X-

` In a sort of front area of the warehouse, Talo met Rager, a Garchomp Hybrid who looked like a perfectly normal teenage guy. Rager claimed that he'd been living in the back-alleys of Sootopolis City until "Lord Pondera" had rescued him. When Talo commented on his lack of Garchomp-esque features, the only reply was a smirk and "Just wait until I get angry."  
` As the two were talking, Haedan had retrieved several objects from another room-two large silk sheets and twin metallic bracers which somewhat resembled much thinner versions of Talo's PokeFuser.  
` "You're going to repress them?" Rager asked.  
` "Of course" Pondera replied. "Once they've come around, they can decide for themselves whether to keep their abilities or leave to find regular lives."  
` "What do you mean?" Talo asked. "What are those things, and what does repress mean?"  
` Haedan smiled at him. "These little beauties were designed after the abilities of a PokeFuser much like your own. But instead of allowing the wearer to fuse with a Pokemon, it represses or restores the Pokemon DNA of a Hybrid. Your own PokeFuser has this ability as well, though it drains the energy from it much faster."  
` Talo frowned. "So you're going to "repress" their DNA?"  
` "Exactly" Haedan beamed. "Now, let's hurry before they wake." He strapped a bracer over each twin's wrist before pressing a button.  
` "DNA Repression Online" the same metallic voice that often informed Talo of a Hybrid's presence chirped. After a few seconds, there was a quick pulse of light. When it faded, two perfectly normal teenage children lay on the floor.  
` Talo gaped in amusement for a second, before turning away in embarassment as he realized that both Children were naked. He waited until the sheets were firmly fastened toga-style around both of them before turning back. By that time, the two were coming around.  
` "Where am I?" Smog asked groggily.  
` "My mouth smells like puke" Haze noted.  
` After a few seconds, both children turned toward each-other and yelped.  
` "We're normal!" Smog cried.  
` "We're not attached!" Haze cheered.  
` "I think they will be just fine" Haedan grinned. "Now, let's see about some proper clothes for you two."

-X-

` Talo had never seen so many humans and Hybrids together in one place before. Some of them wore the silver bangles which marked them as former Hybrids, while others chose to remain in their Pokemon forms. A small minority even wore PokeFusers.  
` "We keep the bangles on, because they allow us to switch between human and Pokemon form" Rager explained. "When a Hybrid is Repressed, the DNA is still iside of them. So the bracers can be used in a manner similar to PokeFusers. When we are in battle, we can take on our Hybrid forms if we desire. Others either do not want to become Hybrids again, or choose to remain as such.  
` "There are more of us than you'd expect, and one of our main goals is to defeat any Hybrids with malicious intent. If they are able to see the light, they either join us or go out into the world as better people. If not, we refuse to return their Hybrid powers. That way, they can do no more evil deeds."  
` Talo nodded in amazement. "So you're a lot like Seth, going out and saving people from the Hybrids-some of them the Hybrids themselves. Is there a name for your group?"  
` Rager led him back toward Lord Pondera's room. "We hold the informal title of the Fusion Knights. We're like an underground team of heroes, with the same intentions as other Fusion Warriors. For example, your friend Seth seems to share our ideals."  
` Talo scoffed. "With all this hero talk, I'm surprised you haven't tried to recruit him already."  
` Rager paused. "We have, actually. He declined, on the grounds that he preferred to be a part of his team." Rager looked at him very seriously. "Talo, I want you to think about something very carefully. You are hands down one of the most powerful Fusion Warriors I've seen. If you chose to, you could work alongside us as a Fusion Knight. You would be able to lead your own team and everything. Would that interest you at all?"  
` Talo thought about it. He thought about how happy Seth seemed with his team of heroes. He thought about the pride in the young man's eyes every time they completed another mission. For a second, he replaced the boy's face wtih his own.  
` But he wasn't Seth. He definitely didn't want to be Seth.  
` "No" he said aloud. "I'm thankful for your offer, but my answer is no. I work alone when I can, and I'd prefer not to change that."  
` "I see" Lord Pondera nodded, emerging from his room. "You prefer to be on your own, and I respect that. But just know that our offer still stands in case you ever change your mind."  
` Talo nodded. "Thank you. If I ever decide that I need a team, I'll return. But right now, my answer is no." He bowed politely, before stepping out into the night.  
` As he walked, he muttered softly to himself.  
` "I'll never be him. I'll never be him. I'll never be him..."

AN: This ended up being much longer than I planned it to, but it gives a bit of backstory to some of Talo's choices. I hope you all enjoyed another look into the life of Talo Zeph.

Even Fire and Ice have a Dark side... 


	3. Keeping It In the Family

_Chapter Three: Keeping It In the Family_

Talo Zeph was on patrol, searching through the streets for any Hybrid or Fusion Warrior activity. It was cold, despite the natural resistance granted him by Torkoal. The downfall of wearing a robe while in Fusion form, he supposed.

"Agent Zeph to base" he called, tapping a button on the earpiece he wore, which doubled as both a microphone and receiver. "I see no suspicious activity ongoing tonight. Looks like another boring one."

"Copy that, Agent Zeph" the voice of Rager came from the other end of the line. "If nothing else happens in twenty minutes, return to base and we'll call it a night."

"Roger. Agent Zeph out" Talo nodded. He landed on a flat-roofed building, allowing his sore wings to rest.

_School is going to be awful tomorrow he _thought. It was made worse by the fact that Coach Warzone was planning a mandatory 5K run the next day. Plus, he'd promised to take the day off to play video games with Ben, even if his whole life felt like a video game lately.

Then, of course, he'd have to deal with a double homework load, and still make time for tutoring Hazel. He found it ironic that the girl who'd tried to kill him a few weeks ago, along with her twin brother, Sam, was now one of his good friends. Ah well, living the first 15 years of one's life as a Pokemon Hybrid left little time for education.

He was just about to head back early, despite Rager's request, when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. At first glance, it simply appeared to be a flickering light-perhaps a street lamp that needed a bulb changed-but his raptor vision told him it was not.

"Rager, I've got something here" he reported. "It might be nothing, but I'm checking it out."

"Roger. Keep me posted if things get out of hand" Rager responded.

Gliding on silent wings, Talo soared toward the pulsating object. Upon approach, it looked almost like a giant pothole, save for the shining energy emitting form it, and the fact that it seemed to be bottomless.

"Zeph, we just got a reading from your location" Rager called in. "Temporal energy levels are shifting, and they seem to be coming from near you."

"I can tell" Talo nodded, staring into the hole. "What is this thing?"

"As near as I can figure out? It's a hole in space and time" Rager replied. "I heard reports like that from Sinnoh a few years back. Apparently, random quantum anomalies started to appear when Dialga and Palkia were harnessed by Team Galactic."

"But those two Legendaries are based in Sinnoh" Talo remembered. "Why would a hole open here in Hoenn?"

Rager had no answer. "I'm sending a backup team. Don't do anything until they get there. There's a complete possibility that the rift will close before they get there." He stopped. "Talo, this is important: Do not approach the rift under any circumstances, do you understand?"

His only answer was a sharp yelp as a misplaced step sent Talo crashing down, straight into the void.

-X-

For a space-time rift, this was actually quite a pleasant experience, Talo decided as he plummeted through the tunnel. The walls pulsed with bluish light, streams of energy pulsing through them every few seconds. It was a kaleidoscope of blue light, very peaceful on Talo's mind. After what could have been seconds or hours, he defusioned automatically, not knowing why.

At about the same time, a light began to pulsate far below him-or was it above him? Direction had no meaning here. All he knew was that there was something brighter than the tunnel waiting for him. He braced himself for impact as he struck the light, passing through and into a place both familiar and foreign. Before he could process this thought, he landed on something soft with a jerk. A wave of exhaustion flowed over him. His eyes rolled back, and he passed out.

-X-

It was raining boys in Rustboro City. One boy, specifically, but this particular falling boy had landed on top of Jayden Zeph. Needless to say, Jayden was not happy about it.

He'd been all set to go out in search of AquaClaw or one of the other hybrids terrorizing the streets when a hole opened in the air directly above him, followed by a falling boy. The strange boy had crashed just so that the bulk of his body struck Jayden in the back.

"What in the name of Arceus are you doing?" Jayden growled. Noticing that the boy was unconscious, he pulled a water bottle from one of the many pockets of his black longcoat and splashed it on the boy's face. With a sputter, the boy shot bolt-upright.

"You're welcome" Jayden frowned. "So then, you gonna explain why you just fell out of the sky?"

Talo looked at him in confusion for a second, before the events of the last few minutes returned. "The temporal rift. Rager was warning me not to go near it, but I tripped somehow." The boy laughed. "Imagine that-me of all people tripping over my own two feet."

Jayden watched in confusion. Perhaps the boy was a little delusional after coming out of the "temporal rift" he was taking about. "Look, kid, if you need help, I'm happy to oblige. But I don't understand a word you're saying."

Talo nodded. "Where am I anyway? And who are you?"

Jayden nodded to himself. Finally, something he could answer. "You're in Rustboro City, a few minutes away from the High school."

Talo looked around. If this was his home, he'd never been to this section. The buildings were painted with silver chrome, likely to add water resistance. He recognized nothing.

"And as for my name, I'm Jayden Zeph" Jayden finished. This seemed to catch the stranger's attention, for he turned sharply to Jayden. "You're a Zeph?"

Jayden nodded with a grin. "Born and bred. I'm assuming you know one?"

Talo chuckled. "Know one? You might say that. Mostly because I

_am_ one."

"Small world" Jayden grinned. "What are the odds that a member of my own family would just fall out of the sky? What's your name, anyway?"

"Talo" came the reply. "Talo Zeph."

Jayden was stopped cold. "Funny, I know a Talo Zeph, but he's much older than you. Who are your parents?"

Talo frowned sadly. "My parents are both gone. My mom died when I was just a baby, and my dad ran off after they found him swindling money."

Jayden nodded. This all sounded a bit too familiar. "Talo, what year is it?" The boy gave him an odd look, then gave him the date he remembered. It was almost 100 years out of date.

"So you're from the past then" Jayden decided. "You're Talo Zeph from 100 years ago."

Talo raised an eyebrow. "You know who I am then? Now?"

Jayden nodded again. "You're still alive, in this time, I mean. You're about 116 years old, though."

Talo snorted. "Nice to know I'm so long-lived. But a hundred years, you said? You'd be one of my grandkids, or maybe even great-grandkids."

"You're my grandfather" Jayden explained. "And a few months ago, you gave me these." He pulled out four pokeballs, and held up his arm, on which he carried the same "Poketch" that Talo was wearing. It did look quite a bit older, the shine dulled and hard to make out, but it was there.

"Three of the Pokemon came from Pokemon eggs that you gave me. The fourth one is-or I almost feel like I should say are-ones I've caught on my own."

"Are?" Talo asked. "There's only one pokeball."

"But not just one Pokemon. They work on a sort of hive mind, I guess. One mind, one pokeball." Jayden expounded. "I'll show you all of them." He threw the pokeballs in the air to release a Noctowl, a Torkoal, a Sceptile, and what appeared to be a large blue bell with gear faces attached to it. After a second, the four gears detached form the bell, and Talo could see that it was four Bronzor and a Bronzong.

"These little guys wont be separated, no matter what I do" Jayden explained. "They even share the same pokeball, so I just bring them along with me."

Talo looked them over for another minute before turning to Jayden. "I've just realized, your parents must have broken the tradition!"

"What tradition?" Jayden asked.

"The Zeph family tradition of giving our kids names that start with "T", of course." Talo expounded. "My parents did it, my grandparents did it, everyone has. So why not your parents?"

Jayden faltered, confused. "Umm, my dad was from another family, so he chose a different name, I guess."

"Your dad isn't one of my kids?" Talo asked, very aware of the strangeness of what he'd just said. "Then why do you still have my last name?"

Jayden was obviously very uncomfortable now. "Well, you see, my mom went back to using her maiden name after my dad-" he stopped, unable to continue.

Talo suddenly understood. "He died, didn't he?" This received a nod. "I'm so sorry. That was inconsiderate of me."

"But that aside" Jayden spoke up, obviously trying to change the subject, "How in the world did you get here? People from 100 years in the past don't just fall out of the sky." He frowned. "Well, come to think of it, that isn't completely true. But that's another story entirely."

Talo looked around. "So this is Rustboro City 100 years in the future? It looks a lot like LaRousse City to me, but without the moving sidewalks."

Jayden snorted. "Moving sidewalks? No city has used those in forever. In LaRousse, at least, they mostly use hoverboards."

"Knew that was gonna happen someday" Talo grinned. "I would love to see how everything has changed."

Jayden frowned. "It's probably not a good idea to know too much about the future, in case going back changes it." He looked over toward the park. "But I'm actually here for a reason. If you're willing to help me, I'd appreciate it."

"Sure" Talo nodded. "I may not be the friendliest guy in the world, but I'm a sucker for helping people." He started off behind Jayden. "So, what exactly am I helping you with?"

Jayden continued his fast pace, longcoat whipping in the light wind. "His name is AquaClaw, a Weavile-Buizel Duo-Hybrid. He's been terrorizing this area for a long time."

"Duo-Hybrid?" Talo asked. "I've never thought about that kind of possibility, but I guess it makes sense."

"You likely haven't ever seen one before. Duo-Hybrids were really rare until recently. In fact, I don't remember any stories about the original Fusion Warriors ever meeting a Duo-Hybrid." Jayden noted. "But that's beside the point. We're looking for AquaClaw, and my intel says that a chain of robberies occurred here recently. it could be a lead."

Talo nodded. "A stakeout then. We're going to see if he shows up again." He looked upward. "Why don't I get us an ariel view?"

"That would be perfect" Jayden nodded. "I'll stay at ground level and travel. If you fly up to have a look, we'll be able to cover twice as much ground."

Talo tapped the button of his silver Poketch, causing it to spiral into a silver gauntlet. With another tap, he became his fusion form, stretching his wings and soaring upward. Far above everything, he could just make out a shadowy figure moving among some buildings.

"Got something" he muttered to himself. "If that isn't a Weavile-Buizel hybrid, then I'm an Aipom's uncle." The creature in question resembled a Weavile with an orange fanlike crest and ears, and an orange flotation sac around its neck.

Talo signaled down to Jayden, who nodded in acknowledgement. They both moved toward their target as silently as possible. Talo began to spiral downward in preparation.

"I see you!" AquaClaw suddenly called. "Shadow Ball!" The projectile soared upward, nearly clipping Talo's wing.

"Bullet Seed!" he cried, pointing the small green cannon which he held. The front opened like a mouth, before launching a dozen bright yellow pellets at his foe. AquaClaw managed to dodge out of the way, but Talo continued to attack.

"You little brat! Ice Punch!" AquaClaw struck out with an icy fist, and Talo was forced to bring his shield up in defense. A thin layer of frost slid over the shield, but was quickly dispersed by a burst of heat from Torkoal's fiery heat.

Meanwhile, a figure wearing futuristic blue armor approached from behind. He lifted his hands as a large cannon shaped like a Bronzong released itself from his back and floated into his hands. "Flash Cannon!" he yelled, launching a powerful beam of light from the bell. The blast struck AquaClaw in the back, eliciting a hiss of pain from the Duo-Hybrid.

"The Midnight Angel's grandson" AquaClaw growled, looking back and forth between them. "Ever full of surprises, I see. It's as if you've managed to split yourself in two!"

"Close enough" Jayden grinned. "Extrasensory!" A sonic blast leaped out to strike the Hybrid from the four gears on his limbs. "Give up now, AquaClaw. You're outnumbered."

"But far from beaten" AquaClaw sneered. "Ice Tail Strike!" He prepared an Aqua Tail, but froze it with an Ice Punch. He swung forward with all his speed and force.

"Now, Talo! Stop him!" Jayden called. As one, they both raised their hands and cried "Confusion!" AquaClaw was outlined in blue light before freezing in place.

Talo grinned. "This is always my favorite part." With a nod from Jayden, he flexed his hands and sent AquaClaw flying away over the city.

"And don't come back!" Talo cheered, pumping his fist. He turned to Jayden as they both defusioned and extended his hand to shake. Jayden took it with a grin. "Thank you. I couldn't have done it without you."

"My pleasure" Talo nodded. "Now there's just the slight problem of how I'm going to get back to my own time. No offense or anything, but I don't think I should stay. You know, preserving the space-time continuum and all that."

Jayden nodded. "I know what you mean. Luckily for you, I think I know someone who can help us." He beckoned Talo down the street. "I think you'll enjoy meeting him." -X-

"I've waited a long time for this day" the old man grinned, looking up at Talo from his plush chair. "Talo Zeph, I suppose I ought to introduce myself: I am you."

Young Talo looked his older self over. for a 116 year-old man, he appeared to be in decently good shape. He still had all of his real teeth, and wrinkles of age were only barely showing on his face. He did walk with a cane, but it didn't seem to be so much an aid, more of a decoration. His silver hair was still spiked up in his favorite style, and his eyes burned with his lost youth. other than the hair, he didn't look too much different from Talo's own father. Then again, his father was serving a life sentence in prison, so he was hardly as well-groomed, if he was still alive by this point.

"I'm honored" the younger Talo bowed respectfully. His older self snorted. "I'm aware that meeting yourself isn't exactly an everyday occurrence, but there's hardly any need for formality, especially with me."

"Grandpa" Jayden spoke up. "Talo came here from the past, and he needs a way to get back to his own time." Older Talo nodded knowingly. "I'm aware of the situation. I've been through all of this before, you know."

"So you know what's going to happen next?" Talo affirmed doubtfully. "All of it?"

"For as long as you are here" Older Talo nodded, reaching behind him to catch a glass bird-shaped paperweight that had slipped off of a shelf. "Remember to catch that. It was given to me by my wife." He grinned. "But you wouldn't know about that, unless my careless grandson altered time and told you."

Talo shook his head. "I wouldn't let him. I prefer to make the future for myself."

Old Talo nodded. "Indeed you do. But to answer your questions, your Pokefuser absorbed a sample of the quantum energy. If you release it, you should snap right back to where and when you were."

Talo searched through the settings on the Pokefuser. "Quantum energy storage. I didn't even know that was possible."

Older Talo gestured to the Pokefuser Jayden was wearing. "There is much you have yet to learn about the Pokefusers. You know that they can repress Hybrid D.N.A. and that they allow you to fuse with your partners, but you can also create Fusion Fields to allow those around you to join with their Pokemon, as well as translate other languages, read a Pokemon's thoughts and emotions, and even use it as a weapon."

Talo was amazed. "And here I thought it was only for Pokemon Fusion. I guess I have a lot to learn still."

Older Him held up a hand. "But now your time runs short. You must return to your time." He gave him a thumbs-up. "Good luck, and remember, everyone has their faults; don't let that rule their lives, especially your sister's."

Talo looked up from typing in the settings on his Pokefuser. "Tara?" What do you mean?"

Older Talo simply grinned mysteriously. "Shhh. Spoilers." With that, he hit the last setting on the device, and Talo fell into darkness.

-X-

"-Talo, this is important: Do not approach the rift under any circumstances, do you understand?" A voice was saying over his transmitter. "Talo? Are you listening to me?"

Talo groaned a bit. "Loud and clear, Rager. The rift has just closed, so there's no risk of that." He sat up and brushed himself off just in time to see another version of himself falling into the rift before it vanished.

"Are you sure?" Rager asked. "Because these readings are still picking up... huh? They vanished. It's like the rift was never open at all..."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you" Talo sighed. "The portal's closed now, though, so it doesn't matter anymore. You can call off that team."

Rager wouldn't be silenced. "But where did it come from, and what caused it? I was hoping we could study it a bit..."

"Don't feel bad" Talo consoled him. "I'm sure we'll eventually figure it out. I'm coming back to base, though." He brought his hand to his Pokefuser and fusioned once more, returning to the air.

-X-

"Hey grandpa, did you ever figure out what caused you to travel through time?" Jayden asked, a few minutes after Talo vanished.

His grandfather shrugged. "Nope. I never did. But I'm inclined to believe that it was worth it." He sat back in his chair. "It was nice to see myself young once more." He grinned. "And I've still got it now, so much later. What say we have a little race, grandson?"

Jayden shook his head. "I'm not sure that's a good idea, gramps."

"Why not?" Talo demanded. "Because I'm old, slow, and senile?"

"Because I know there's no way I'll win" Jayden replied.

Talo laughed. "Now _that's_ something we can agree on." With a final chuckle, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**AN: A chance encounter with the future leaves Talo with more questions than answers. This chapter is largely meant to tie in with ShadowPichu126's story, which is a continuation of Fusion Warriors and takes place 100 years later. Look it up if you've got a chance!**

**Even Fire and Ice have a Dark side...**


	4. Six is a Crowd

**Chapter Four: Six is a Crowd**

Talo had never been one for long introductions. He often found them to be over-exaggerated and boring. Therefore, when he found the Machamp hybrid, Quadarm, destroying cars in northern Petalburg, he introduced himself with a solid kick to the back of the head.

Quadarm, of course, didn't take too kindly to this reception, choosing to then slam his giant fist into Talo's ribcage. Luckilly, the teenager was in his fusion form and able to take the hit. If it hadn't been for Noctowl's resistance to Fighting-types, he would have been crushed by the force of the blow.

"Boy, you're almost as strong as you are ugly, aren't you?" Talo quipped. "Sorry, buddy, but I can't let you go tearing through Petalburg all you want. Not only would it look bad on my record, but Norman would probably have a fit."

Quadarm was one hybrid who still largely resembled a human, besides the fact that he had gray skin and an extra set of arms. He roared as he tried to swat Talo from the air. "Get out of my way! My master said I could smash up this whole town!"

"That's not gonna happen" a voice called. Quadarm looked over to see a boy with coppery skin and slate-gray hair walking toward him. The hybrid nearly burst out laughing at the sight.

"You gotta be kidding me! A human thinks he's gonna beat me?" the hybrid continued to laugh.

The boy set his jaw in anger. "My name is Rager" he replied, lifting his left arm where a silver bracelet sat on his wrist. "And I'm definitely not just a human kid." With that, he flicked a silver button and was engulfed in light. Talo had to shield his eyes as his partner transformed.

Rager was now tall with indigo skin and an orange-red chest. His teeth had become razor-sharp and a yellow star emblazoned his forehead. Sharp bladelike fins protruded from his back and arms, and wicked claws grew where his nails had been.

"Draco Meteor!" the transformed Rager growled, glowing with orange power. Leaning back, he launched a blinding white comet into the air, which exploded into a dozen smaller projectiles. Each of these struck Quadarm with explosive force, finally sending him sprawling.

"Dramatic much?" Talo joked as he and his partner returned to their human forms.

Rager shrugged. "You're losing your touch, Talo. That's the third hybrid I've beaten you to defeating."

"Of course, I'm not the guy who can shoot meteors from his mouth" Talo noted. "That's a bit of an unfair advantage, wouldn't you say?"

_"That's enough arguing, both of you"_ the voice of Haedan Pondera crackled to life from their earpieces. _"Return here with the hybrid as soon as you can. And Talo, I'd like to speak with you."_ The connection was cut.

"Looks like the Boss found out you've got the hots for that hybrid chick you rescued" Rager snickered.

Talo's face went bright red. "I'm her tutor, not her boyfriend! Besides, it probably has nothing to do with her. That was months ago."

Rager shrugged. "Fine, if you wanna try to convince me you're forever alone, it's no skin off my nose" he lifted Quadarm onto his back as he resumed his Garchomp form. "I'll take our freaky friend here back to base. Have fun being Mister Lonely."

Talo experienced yet another moment when he couldn't decide whether to strangle his partner or punch him in the face. "I'm not lonely you walking land-shark. Don't ever call me lonely again!"

Rager smirked. "That's _flying_ land-shark to you, buddy. With that, he dashed forward, folded his arms in and jumped. Seeming to defy gravity, he rose like a rocket, soaring into the air.

"Show-off" Talo muttered, before assuming his fusion form and following his partner.

-X-

"Talo, you've been one of our best members since you joined the Fusion Knights" Haedan Pondera smiled warmly "You've fulfilled every task you've been assigned, and more than thirty hybrids have been freed due to your efforts."

"Thank you, sir" Talo nodded. "That means a lot to me."

Lord Pondera continued. "What's more, you did it using only your three Pokemon partners, where most Fusion Warriors I've met-myself exempt-use six. This almost makes your accomplishments more marvelous.

"But I have a favor to ask you. There are many Pokemon who have been taken in by our order, whether they are strays or abandoned. I thought you might like to try working with a full team, if only for a while, and select three of those Pokemon to join you. What would you think of that?"

Talo thought about it. "Use three more Pokemon when I fight? I've never really thought about it" He grinned, "But there's a first time for everything, right? I'll see what I can do."

Lord Pondera nodded. "I think you'll find it to be an interesting experience, working with a full team. A bit of unity can do wonders."

"I'll give it a try" Talo agreed "It might be fun, eh?"

Lord Pondera excused him, and he headed down to the basement of the Fusion Knights headquarters. From the outside, the building appeared old and abandoned, but Haedan Pondera-in addition to being a Fusion Warrior himself-was a wealthy man. He had converted the large warehouse into a decent living space where hybrids who could no longer stand the oppression of the world could live peacefully.

Talo took an industrial lift which served as an elevator to the basement floor, stepping out to see a large group of people there. As he passed, he could hear them whispering. He caught a few distinct phrases such as "Midnight Angel" and "Defeated thirty hybrids by himself." This last one made him frown. Despite his general policy to work alone, he'd had help defeating many of the hybrids he'd faced.

Shrugging, he continued into a large room affectionately referred to as the Daycare. Inside, many Pokemon frolicked around happily, running over real grass and swinging from full-sized trees, all of which Lord Pondera had installed for their convenience. Talo noticed as he went that there seemed to be a bit of a commotion at the large pool that served as a home for the aquatic Pokemon, but quickly shifted his focus to a girl who was approaching him.

"Captain Zeph" nodded Helia, the kind former Chansey hybrid. "Lord Pondera sent word that you'd be visiting. You're here to add new Pokemon to your team?"

"That's right" Talo nodded. "Did you have any in mind for me?"

Helia nodded. "I have some ideas, but it's your choice" she gestured to the room, "Go ahead and say hello to everyone."

Talo walked further into the room and looked around at all the Pokemon. "There are so many here. Are they all wild?"

"Some have trainers who work here" Helia replied. "But most of them are either abandoned or wild."

They were interrupted when Talo felt a curious prod against his shoulder. He turned to find a Froslass floating behind him.

"Lass?" The Pokemon asked inquisitively, before its eyes widened. "Fros! Froslass!" Before Talo could do anything, the Ice-type grabbed him in a hug.

"It looks like Froslass has taken a shine to you" Helia noted. "That Froslass originally came here as a Snorunt, but it's never really shown interest in people. It almost seems like it knows you."

Talo's eyes went wide. "Maybe it does. A few years ago, I was hiking in the mountains when I came across a Snorunt dangling from a tree branch over a cliff. I climbed down and rescued it, and it was really grateful, so it gave me a Sitrus Berry which it had frozen in ice."

As he was speaking, Froslass nodded enthusiastically. "Could you be the same Snorunt that I saved back then?"

"Froslass!" came the enthusiastic reply. The Snow Dome Pokemon began flying joyfully in circles around Talo's head.

"What a coincidence that that same Snorunt would end up here" Helia noted. "I think you'd better take her with you, or else I'm not so sure she's going to let you leave."

Talo held out a pokeball. "Froslass, do you want to come with me and join my team?" The Ice-type nodded anxiously. "Okay then." Talo tapped the ball against Froslass's head, and a beam of energy pulled it in. "There. Two more to go."

They next found an Ampharos who Helia recommended. Ampharos had been living at the base for a while now, but nobody had taken it as a partner. It walked over to the duo to inspect them.

"Ros?" It cocked its head inquisitively, looking toward Helia. "Amp amp?"

"Yes, this is the boy I told you about" Helia nodded. "He's looking for brave, strong partners to help him fight hybrids. Do you wanna go with him?"

"Ros!" Ampharos gave a quick thumbs-up. It stepped forward and shook Talo's hand, as though sealing a deal. Talo gladly sent it into his fifth pokeball.

"Now, there are a few more you could meet" Helia noted. "We've got a really nice Metang, and a couple of Darmanitan which are all pretty strong." She trailed off as she noticed Talo gazing at the pool. "Umm, I don't think you want to go over there, Captain."

Talo looked at her questioningly. "Why not? What's going on over there?"

Helia sighed. "Kingdra is probably picking a fight with one of the other Pokemon again."

"Kingdra?" Talo asked as he started over to the pool. "I've never actually seen a Kingdra before. Is it dangerous?"

Helia hesitated as they reached the edge. Talo looked out to see a large blue seahorse-like Pokemon who was angrily blowing jets of water at the Pokemon around it.

"Kingdra was abandoned by its former trainer, and it was very angry when it first came here. Nobody wanted to bring it with them because it intimidated all the Pokemon around it, so it doesn't really like humans too much." Helia explained. "I don't think you want to consider it."

Talo shook his head. "It's perfect."

Helia looked at him in shock, but Talo simply moved right up to the edge. "Kingdra! I want to talk to you!"

The seahorse looked up in shock, then replied with a watery roar. It surged over to the edge and prepared to launch a Hydro Pump at Talo. The blue-haired boy quickly sidestepped the water blast and sent Sceptile out of its pokeball. "Sceptile, use Leaf Blade on Kingdra!"

As the Dragon Pokemon continued to try and blast Talo, Sceptile jumped forward and nailed it in the head with a glowing leaf. As it reeled back, Talo tossed out a pokeball. Kingdra was pulled in, and the ball wiggled before falling still.

"Why on earth do you want an angry human-hating Water and Dragon-type on your team?" Helia asked in shock.

"Sometimes, the hardest people to work with end up being the most reliable" Talo explained. "Kingdra is angry because it was rejected. I want to show it that it batters, whether it wants to see or not." Talo shook Helia's hand. "Thank you for helping me. I've got my team, so I'll be heading out."

Helia nodded. "Well, if you're sure. Good luck, Captain Zeph."

Talo grinned. "Something tells me I'm going to need it."

-X-

"Tin Tower" Hazel said confidently. "That's the one where Ho-oh roosts. The other one is Burnt Tower, which was destroyed in a fire."

"Good" Talo praised his student. "Although the Tin Tower is sometimes called the Bell Tower, since all the bells supposedly ring when Ho-oh perches at the top."

It was the day after Talo had chosen his new teammates, and he was once again tutoring Hazel for her Pokemon World History class. Hazel was a few months younger than him, with waist-length lavender hair and sea green eyes. She stood a few inches shorter than Talo, and had chosen to wear a purple top and dark violet skirt for her tutoring lesson. Around her neck hung a silver necklace with a skull-and-crossbones charm shaped like the mark on a Koffing or Weezing's body. She kept it to remind her of what she'd once been.

"That's really neat" Hazel nodded. "By the way, are you going on patrol tonight?"

Talo looked out to see that it was already dark outside. "I was hoping to get some training in with my new teammates, and Rager wanted me to look into a case near Devon Corp, so I guess so."

"You're always so busy" Hazel frowned. "I was thinking that maybe we could do something together, but if you really have to go, I understand."

Talo hesitated. "Hazel, I-"

"Talo" a voice called from the kitchen. "Tara's calling. She wants to know how you're doing." The voice's owner-a red-haired young man of eighteen, poked his head into the living room. "Oh, were you two having a romantic moment? I'm sorry. I'll just be...in the kitchen." Gem sheepishly pulled his head back, just as Talo's PokeFuser beeped.

"Let me come with you" Hazel pleaded as he stood to leave. "I want to see your new partners too. And we can talk some more after you stop the hybrid."

Talo grudgingly nodded. "Alright, but try not to get in trouble." He stepped outside with Hazel following happily behind. He prepared to activate his PokeFuser, but hesitated. "Umm, Hazel? I'm probably going to need to fly to get to where the hybrid is. Do you want me to try carrying you?"

Hazel shook her head. "Don't worry Talo, I've got this covered. She reached down and grabbed ahold of her necklace, causing it to flash with light. When the light faded, Hazel had transformed. Her clothing had changed, becoming a knee-length purple dress to compliment lavender skin. Her charm, which Talo now realized was one of the DNA Repressors the Fusion Knights used, had become a brooch pinned to the front of her dress. Her hair was still long, but was curled up at the top into twin buns, making her look even more like the Pokemon whose DNA ran through her veins.

Talo was speechless as Hazel grinned. "What? You didn't think I'd _completely_ give up my hybrid powers, did you?" She stood waiting for a reply, but no words would come to Talo. "What's the matter? Didn't think there was such thing as a beautiful hybrid?"

Talo cleared his throat. "O-of course I knew. Don't be silly." He pressed a finger down on the button of his PokeFuser, causing it to spiral out into its active gauntlet form. "Fusion!" He pressed down on the red gem set into the center and became his fusion form, but with only Noctowl, Sceptile and Torkoal.

"Why didn't you fuse with the other three?" Hazel asked, floating over to stand beside him.

"I'm not sure" Talo admitted. "But we'll figure that out when we get there. Do you think you can keep up with me?"

Hazel shrugged. "I'm lighter than air. If you wanted, you could probably just pull me behind you." She grabbed ahold of his hand and they rose quickly into the darkening sky.

-X-

"Just hand over the necklace and nobody gets hurt" Stoneplume squawked. "And don't try any funny business, you hear me?"

A small woman was crouching in fear before the Archeops hybrid, quivering as he held out a birdlike hand expectantly. She slowly brought a hand to the clasp of the necklace to undo it.

"Hold it right there" a voice called from behind them. Stoneplume, turned in surprise to see a figure in a white robe with broad tawny wings standing before him. The figure held a large gray shield in one hand, and what appeared to be a metal duplicate of a Sceptile head in the other. As he watched, the "mouth" of the Sceptile opened, allowing a glowing green blade to be produced from within.

"You must be the one they call the Midnight Angel" Stoneplume declared. "It's an honor to meet you, but I am quite busy at the moment. Perhaps another time?"

Talo stepped forward, raising his sword menacingly. "You're in the middle of a petty robbery? I see no better time for us to get to know each-other. Unless you'd rather do so in the back of a police car?"

Stoneplume hissed. "I don't think so, hero. AncientPower!" His body became outlined in energy, which swirled into a ball in front of him before launching at Talo. With a single stroke, Talo sliced the projectile in half, then rushed toward Stoneplume.

"Smack Down!" the hybrid squawked, firing a golden orb straight into the teen's chest. "And let's see how you like this: Fissure!"

The ground opened beneath Talo, who fell with a yelp. After being hit by Smack Down, his wings would not respond, and he was instantly slammed by the walls of the closing crevice. With a groan, he was forced to defusion into his regular form.

"Talo!" Hazel screamed as he was buried. She quickly darted forward and swung a fist into Stoneplume's face, releasing a cloud of black smoke. The hybrid gave another squawk of anger as he jumped back, trying to rub the soot out of his eyes. As this was happening, Talo forced himself out of the crack and stumbled to his feet.

"Now would be a really good time for you three to help me out" Talo muttered, glancing toward the three new pokeballs on his belt. As though in answer, a sudden flash emitted from his PokeFuser as the red gem inset into the back became a sky-blue. Talo looked down incredulously at the device before shrugging. "That works." He brought up his right hand and quickly slammed it down on the gauntlet.

-X-

He was floating on a void, not sure where he was or what was happening. Around him, he could see six brightly colored lights-white, red, green, yellow, blue, and purple. The lights spun slowly around him before beginning to move closer, as though he was the sun, pulling in planets with his gravity.

_It's the Pokemon_ Talo realized. _Each light is one of my partners. This must be how a full fusion feels._

But what happened next was definitely unexpected. In a flash, the blue orb rocketed forward, crashing into the red orb and sending it flying away. Likewise, the yellow orb impacted the white, and the purple struck the green. In seconds, only three spheres remained.

_The new Pokemon! _ Talo thought, shocked. _They're refusing to work with my partners!_ Before he could do anything, the three lights surged toward him, filling him with energy.

The real world came back into focus as the fusion was completed. Talo slowly got to his feet, feeling the strength of this unfamiliar form.

Hazel watched from the side, shocked at what had happened. On his torso, legs, and left arm, Talo now wore sapphire-blue armor made up of tiny interlocking Kingdra scales, and wore a helmet shaped like a Froslass's head. Behind the helmet, a billowing white cloak extended outward. Talo's right arm was now covered in a full-length golden gauntlet, and he held a long black whip with a yellow orb on the end.

"That's definitely new" Talo remarked, before turning to Stoneplume. "You've managed to make me rather angry, beak-face. I'm going to show you what happens when people do that." In a blur, Talo stepped backward and vanished from sight, leaving his foe to squawk in surprise.

"Peekaboo" Talo whispered, appearing behind the Archeops hybrid and slamming him with a lightning-infused punch. It didn't do much thanks to the bird's Rock-typing, but was quickly followed up with a Hydro Pump.

"Not so fun when you have the type disadvantage, eh?" Talo laughed, forming a Shadow Ball and lobbing it at Stoneplume. "I may not have all my partners, but these three won't let me down!"

Hazel simply watched in amazement as the fight progressed. Talo's movements were fluid, yet precise, every motion seeming graceful. But there was great power behind that grace, and he was showing it now.

After a few more shots, Talo finally froze Stoneplume with an Ice Beam. "There's no point in just beating you senseless, but maybe now you've learned a little lesson." He walked over to the woman and bowed. "He wont trouble you again. I'm sorry for the hassle." The woman just nodded before walking away quickly.

"That was amazing!" Hazel grinned as she walked over. "The way you just vanished into midair, you should have seen the look on Stoneplume's face!"

Talo snickered, but this was covered by a confused expression. "How did you know his name was Stoneplume?"

Hazel realized what she'd said and blushed a bit. "Sm-Simon and I kinda knew him back when we were, you know..." She pointed to her DNA Repressor "Attached."

Talo nodded slowly. "He works for the same people in the hybrid underground that you did. That makes sense." He held out a hand to her. "But now's not the time for sad memories. Might I fly you home?"

Hazel giggled. "Why yes, Sir Talo, I would appreciate that." She took the hand and they both rose into the air, leaving the hybrid behind.

When they reached the house where Hazel and her brother were living, she faltered. "Hey Talo? I was just wondering, on a night when you aren't on patrol, if maybe we could go do something together?"

Talo smiled. "I was just thinking the same thing. How about I pick you up this Saturday and we go to dinner?"

Hazel nodded, visibly grateful. "That sounds wonderful. And thank you, Talo, for giving me a chance." She reached her front step and opened the door. With one last happy glance back, she walked through, leaving Talo alone with his thoughts.

-X-

"He's doing _WHAT?!_" Tara asked in complete bewilderment.

"Like I said, he's sitting in the front room chatting with his girlfriend" Gem answered simply. "Is that a problem?"

"Talo doesn't _have_ a girlfriend, Gem" Tara growled over the video phone. "At least, he'd _better_ not have one."

Gem sweat-dropped silently. "Well, I could always _ask_ if she's his girlfriend. Would you appreciate that, Tara?" He stood and walked back to the doorway. "Talo? Is that your-eh?"

"What's happening?" Tara called impatiently, pressing her face against the camera at her end. "Gem, what is it?"

Gem returned to sit at the screen casually. "Oh, Talo and his girlfriend just snuck out without saying anything."

Tara practically had smoke rising from her ears. "I'm going to _kill_ him..."

**AN: So, what did everyone think of this chapter which I was finally able to finish? I've been wanting to write this chapter and the one that's planned next for a very long time.**

**Just to clarify, these chapters are not in numerical order, meaning that one chapter might take place a month after the chapter that follows it, if that makes any sense.**

**Even Fire and Ice have a Dark side...**


	5. A Long Walk on the Beach

**Disclaimer: I do not own the character Ben, and also don't own Fusion Warriors. I only own Talo, and technically, I'm lending him to PichuAuraGuardian18 right now, so let's just say I claim no rights to anything that isn't mine.**

**Great, now I'm confused.**

**Chapter Five: A Long Walk on the Beach**

"So let me make sure I got this straight" Ben frowned. "Because it sounds as stupid and boneheaded in my head as it probably will coming out of my mouth. You're telling me that you asked Hazel, the girl who used to be a bloodthirsty hybrid trying to kill you, out on a date?"

Talo put his head in his hands. "Well when you say it like that, it sounds pretty stupid."

"_Pretty_ stupid?" Ben almost chuckled. "We've gone a bit past stupid. We're at making-out-with-the-enemy stupid. In this case, possibly literally."

"For the last time, Hazel isn't the enemy now. She and her brother were brainwashed by Rosethorn into hating the Fusion Warriors."

"And you think that's been undone in only a few months?" Ben asked incredulously. "Talo, I've seen this scenario work out in every adventure movie out there. The boy meets the girl who has "changed her ways" and ends up getting knifed in the back in the middle of the night." He crossed his arms over his chest. "That girl is just plain bad news."

Talo started pacing around Ben's room. "This isn't like one of your Lucario Kid movies, Ben. People can change, especially if they didn't want to change the first time."

"Still, I resent that" Ben said pointedly. "I do _not_ just watch Lucario Kid movies."

"Not even because of Rosa?"

"Shut up; this is serious."

"I know that" Talo replied. "Look, I've been tutoring her since she enrolled at our school, and she's really a good person. She's trying to make up for what she did."

Ben sat in his chair, sighing. "Alright, fine, redemption is possible. But until I get firm proof that she isn't still working for the hybrids, I'm skeptical."

"Now that that's out of the way" Talo grinned. "What am I going to do? I promised I'd take her to diner, but I haven't exactly done this before."

Ben held his hands up in surrender. "Don't look at me. I've never taken a psycho chick out on a date before either."

Talo nodded. "Then I guess I have no choice." He slung his bag over his shoulder and headed for the door. Ben sat up in confusion.

"Where are you going?"

"To get some advice."

"From who? Amy?"

"Nope." Talo took a deep breath. "From Gem."

-X-

"Let me just say, Talo my man, you have come to the right place" Gem grinned, giving the young teen a friendly slap on the shoulder. "Being a secret agent, I've delved deep into many secrets, but none quite so deep as the mystique that is the female mind. In my line of work, I interact with them constantly. In fact, I've even found it necessary to impersonate one on multiple occasions."

Talo instantly attempted to burn the image of a cross-dressing Gem from his mind.

"So I know what I'm talking about when I tell you that females are difficult to comprehend. The best advice I can give for tonight is to act natural. That, and don't let your girlfriend just order a salad. It's an insult to manliness."

Talo tried to interject that Hazel wasn't his girlfriend, but Gem cut him off. "You need to be punctual, cordial, and above all for Pete's sake, make sure you take a shower before you leave. I don't think I even need to tell you how many relationships have been broken up by shallow women due to a man's B.O. being worse than his personality."

Talo dropped his head into his hands. This had been a mistake.

"And just to make everything better, I had Zorua go out and make reservations for you two at the Meteor Palace. You know, that nice little restaurant by the beach on Route 115? That is where your romance begins."

Well, at least that was a bit of good news. Talo had been planning to bring Hazel to the Meteor Palace anyway. "Thanks for all your advice. I should get ready."

"Anytime, my little friend" Gem nodded. "I know everything there is to know about women. You can ask me anything and I'll be able to answer."

Talo smirked. "Okay, then why is Tara always so pissed off at you?"

"I haven't the faintest idea" Gem replied, his smile unfaltering. "Run along now."

-X-

At 6:30, Talo arrived on the step of the house Simon and Hazel had been living in since they had been cured. Their housing, food, and all their financial needs were provided by the Fusion Knights, so they didn't need to work jobs tomaintain their homes. Of course, the same benefit was offered to Talo, but he rarely used his money. If Tara realized that he was buying things way out of his normal price range, a few red flags would definitely fly up.

Either way, he was now standing here in a white shirt and blue silk tie, waiting to take the girl he tutored on a date.

Yes, life was weird.

A few seconds after he rang the doorbell, Simon opened the door. He had purple hair like his sister which was spiked up in the front, as well as the same green eyes. Unlike his twin, he was exactly the same height as Talo, and was proud of the fact that he was taller than Hazel. Currently, he was wearing a maroon vest over a black T-shirt with ripped jeans. The same skull-and-crossbones pendant his sister war hung around his neck, and Talo suspected that it was a DNA Repressor as well.

"Took you long enough" Simon grinned at Talo. "I've been waiting for you to go on a date with my sister since you guys met. She's been going crazy for the last two hours over what she should wear and stuff."

Talo nodded knowingly. Tara was the same way ehen she went on dates. She was always running around, screaming for Talo to find her pepper spray in case Gem decided to show up.

At that moment, Hazel appeared beside her brother. "Hello, Talo" she smiled at him. She was wearing a simple violet evening dress with sparkling sequins all over, as well as purple shoes with only slightly raised heels. Her hair was loose, worn back in her usual simple style as always.

"You're wearing makeup" Talo noted.

"Yeah, so?" Hazel asked.

"You told me you'd never worn any before."

"Your point?"

"It just...looks nice" Talo decided. "I remember the first time Tara tried putting makeup on, she managed to smear lipstick all over her face."

"Didn't you also say your sister managed to burn a pot of water once?" Hazel teased. "Maybe I'm just a bit more coordinated than she is."

Simon coughed. "Well, you two go have a good time. I'll be waiting here when you get back." He gently motioned for his sister to step outside, which she did.

"Yeah, we'd better get going" Talo nodded. "Our reservation is at seven."

"Reservation?" Hazel's eyes flashed with curiosity. "That sounds fancy. Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there" Talo grinned mysteriously. "It wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you."

Hazel pretended to pout, but did not resist as Talo led her up the street onto Route 115. As they walked along the beach, she happened to look up and laugh. "Are you serious? How on earth did you manage to get a reservation here?"

She was, of course, referring to the large building which stood before them. The Meteor Palace was lit from the outside by countless powerful lights shaped like sparkling stars. It was three stories tall, the top floor having a glass dome for a roof so that the diners could see the stars at night.

"Let's just say that I have a good friend who decided he owed me" Talo replied. He extended his arm. "Shall we?"

Hazel giggled as she took it. "We shall." She allowed him to lead her to the door where an attendant checked their name and bowed them in. From there, they were led up to the top floor where only a few other couples sat. The glass dome had been retracted as the sun went down, so the calming scent of the ocean drifted in.

"This is amazing" Hazel smiled as they sat down. Talo noticed that she suddenly seemed very tense, even in the calm atmosphere.

_She's never even had a chance to go on a date before _he realized._ She's even more nervous than I am!_

A shorter girl with a kind face walked over. "Hello you two, and welcome to the Meteor Palace. My name is Zizi, and I'll be your attendant tonight. Just let me know then you're ready to order." She flashed them a smile before handing out there menus and turning to leave. Talo wasn't sure, but he could have sworn he saw the tip of a bushy tail sticking out the bottom of her skirt.

"Oh no" he groaned quietly. "Tell me he didn't."

"Who?" Hazel asked curiously. "What's wrong?"

Talo tried to nonchalantly flip his menu open. "Nothing. Let's decide what we're going to eat." He looked at the choices, trying to ignore the fact that their waitress was Gem's Zorua.

They both chose the same first appetizer, Chicken and Gnocchi soup, before trying to decide on an entree. Hazel selected a Chicken Alfredo pasta-much to Talo's relief-declaring that it had been her favorite dish as a child. Talo chose the Four Cheese Ziti dish, not actually knowing anything about it besides that it was a dish from the Kalos Region, and he only knew that because it said so on the menu.

After a few minutes, Zizi returned, and Talo could clearly see the black Zorua tail tucked under her skirt. Gem had told him that he'd sent Zorua to get reservations, but failed to note that she had also decided to pose as their server. This was further confirmed when she and another server returned with their meal. His hair was jet-black and gelled back against his scalp, but Talo could pick out the red which hadn't been covered by the color spray at the base of Gem's hairline.

_I'm going to_ strangle _him,_ Talo thought as the disguised Aura Guardian put their soups on the table.

"So Talo" Hazel started once their imposter servers had left. "Tell me about...being a Fusion Warrior. It must be amazing, becoming one with your Pokemon."

Talo checked to make sure the other guests were out of earshot. "Yes, it is. It's amazing every time my Pokemon and I fuse. We're all there together, one massive consciousness."

"Can you talk to each-other?" Hazel inquired. "When you're fused together, I mean?"

Talo nodded "It's sort of a strange feeling. Noctowl is the tactical one, always planning strategies in battle. Sceptile is more laid back, but when we're in a fight, the last thing you want to do is make her angry.

"And then there's Torkoal, who's our resident tough-guy. He can take the hits and dish them out, but he brags about it a lot."

Hazel nodded, intrigued by Talo's words. "And what about the other three? Kingdra, Froslass and Ampharos?"

Talo frowned. "They don't talk to me very much. I can tell that Ampharos and Froslass want to, but they follow Kingdra, and he definitely doesn't trust me. He was abandoned by his old trainer and stayed in the Daycare for a really long time. I don't know if he'll ever be able to trust me."

"That's so sad" Hazel sighed. "Poor Kingdra. I'm sure I'd be angry and depressed too if nobody wanted me around." She blushed a bit. "So I wanted to thank you, Talo. A lot of the hybrids who Lord Pondera and his knights cure have a hard time fitting in with others. Simon says that's because people thought they were monsters for a long time.

"But when you met me, you weren't like that. You talked to me, helped me in school, and were nicer than anyone's ever been to me, even Simon. So, thank you." There were tears in her eyes as she finished.

Talo gently laid a hand on top of hers. "I'm glad I met you, Hazel. No matter what happens from now on, just know that." He leaned forward, not sure whether he was plannig to kiss her, hug her, or just comfort her. He never got the chance to find out.

"Aww, isn't this sweet?" A squawking voice cackled. "The two lovebirds getting all sappy on us. Well, those are the only kind of birds I can't stand!"

Talo turned sharply to see a lone figure at the closest table stand, the crimson suit he wore sending up curls of smoke. With a wave of heat, he was engulfed in flames, spinning forward as crimson feathers curled out from beneath the fabric. "It's time for you to burn, Midnight Angel!"

The two watched in horror as the hybrid emerged from his disguise. He had a beaklike face and red hair that stuck out in three points. His body was covered in black and red feathers, save for black-banded legs.

"What kind of hybrid is that?" Talo asked in shock, not recognizing what Pokemon's traits the man had.

"He's a Talonflame hybrid" Hazel whispered. "It's a Fire and Flying-type Pokemon from the Kalos Region. I've seen this guy too; his name is Sootfeather."

"Shut up, Haze!" Sootfeather cackled. "I'm here for your little friend. My brother was very hurt that he just left him in a block of ice in a back alley, and now I've come to exact revenge!"

"Block of ice?" Talo asked. It dawned on him. "You and Stoneplume are brothers."

"That's right" Sootfeather cawed in an angry voice. "You totally humiliated Stoneplume, and the Avisix will not stand for it."

"Avisix?" Talo smirked. "What, is that your group name? Are there more who will "exact revenge" when I beat you?"

"Shut up!" Sootfeather screeched. He waved his wings and a stream of hot embers emerged, causing the temperature to rise dramatically. "I will burn this place to the ground an mark the site with your charred bones!"

Talo gritted his teeth. _Can't let these people see me fusion, especially Gem. We need a plan_. He looked around and noticed one thing which would definitely help them-a fire extinguisher. Quickly, he dropped a pokeball to release Froslass. "Froslass, I need you to distract Sootfeather with Mist!"

The Ice Body Pokemon nodded, spreading her arms to release a cloud of fog into the room. Sootfeather shot forward in an attempt to grab the Pokemon, but Froslass vanished into the haze.

While this was happening, Talo darted over to grab the fire extinguisher. As a blast of flame from Sootfeather evaporated the fog, he pulled the pin, pointed the nozzle, and pushed the grip.

A stream of CO2 foam gushed into Sootfeather's face, blinding him with a scream of rage. Talo continually held down the trigger until the last of the foam sputtered out.

"Fool. Your weapon is useless now" Sootfeather cawed, wiping foam from his eyes. "If you will not fusion, you will perish! I will char your-" He was cut off as Talo swung the empty metal container against the bird's face. Even though it was empty, the blunt container sent him reeling.

The fog was reasonably thick, so Talo pressed the button on his PokeFuser, causing it to spiral out into gauntlet form. A second tap transformed him into his fusion with Kingdra, Frloslass and Ampharos. Due to his greater evasive abilities and power to fade from sight, he'd begun referring to it as his Concealed Mode. It had a nice ring to it in his opinion.

"Make sure everyone is out of the building" Talo instructed Hazel. "I'll deal with Mr. Fire Hazard over there." He darted forward with Ampharos's speed, nailing a Thunderpunch on the Talonflame hybrid's chest. As he did this, he noticed tendrils of power sparking off into the dissipating mist, drawn to the water particles.

_Probably best to avoid electric attacks with the fog here. That kind of energy surge would be drawn to every particle of fog in the room._ An idea flashed into his head. Every _single particle. That would be very difficult to avoid, even for a speed fighter like this guy._ A plan was beginning to form, but he would need to make sure everyone was out of the building first.

"Blizzard!" He called, unleashing a wave of frosty air at Sootfeather. The hybrid simply launched another Heat Wave to fend it off. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're stalling for time. What's the matter, Midnight Angel? Are you afraid my flames are going to melt you?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Talo could see the serving girl, Zizi appear. She gave him a quick thumbs-up before seeming to vanish in a blaze of light. A moment later, a Pidgey emerged from the fog and flew into the air.

"That's exactly what I'm doing" Talo grinned. Throwing his arms wide, he launched another Mist attack, filling the air once more with water particles. He jumped high, using a bit of lift from Froslass's power to float as he did so. His Ampharos Whip came to life as he brought his arm up.

"Storm..." The whip blazed with electricity. "Warning!" He thrust his arm down as the weapon extended, striking the heart of the fog and spreading like a wild fire to every single particle of water. The roof of the Meteor Palace became a sea of writhing energy.

Finally, the power ceased and Talo dropped back down. The fog had been completely burnt up by the lightning, and Sootfeather lay smoking slightly at its center.

"I lost too" he wheezed. "The boss is definitely not gonna like this."

Talo defusioned as he approached the defeated hybrid. "Who's your boss then? Is he the same person who sends hybrids to attack the Pokemon Knight?"

Sootfeather laughed. "The Avisix serve no-one, but we are led by our strongest member. A bounty hunter and jewel thief like the rest of us, I believe you've met him before."

Talo froze. Avisix. Avian was the latin term for bird. Stoneplume and Sootfeather were both bird hybrids, and so was...

"We're done here" Talo told the hybrid, twirling and walking away. "Don't ever let me see you trying to hurt people again." With that, he walked down the stairs and out of the building.

"I'm really sorry about our date" Talo sighed as he and Hazel walked along the beach.

"It's okay" came her reply. "I'm actually kind-of glad something exciting happened, to tell you the truth." She looked out at the stars reflected in the midnight waves. "Besides, it's not every night you get to walk past the ocean at night with your best friend."

Talo nodded. "Best friend? I'm not exactly an exiting person."

Hazel smirked. "During the day, maybe not. But watching you leap to protect those people was amazing. You're my Midnight Warrior, Talo. Or as the hybrids like to call you, my Midnight Angel."

She leaned in without warning and kissed him then and there. It was quick, and when she withdrew Talo could see her flush scarlet as she quickly turned back to the ocean, but it seemed to make the whole night worthwhile.

"I think I can live with that" Talo grinned quietly. They simply stood there for a moment, before turning and strolling arm-in-arm back down the beach.

Nearby, Gem and Zorua, who had returned to her Zizi form, popped up from behind a sand dune.

"Wow" Zorua grinned. "You were actually right about those two."

Gem laughed. "Tara owes me ten bucks the minute she gets back."

-X-

In the shadows of the abandoned restaurant, Sootfeather was still gasping for air. It had been a few minutes since the Midnight Angel had left, and he was waiting as calmly as he could.

Then, it happened. A wave of shadow rolled over him, healing his wounds. He smiled as he sat up, completely revitalized.

"The boy is more troublesome than we expected" a smooth voice declared from a corner of the room. "He's gained a new fusion form, and if he can combine the two it will only triple his power."

"I failed, boss" Sootfeather bowed in fear.

"I can see that" the other figure nodded. "However, I am not a man who expects perfection from his allies. I'm not going to punish you." He glared at his fellow hybrid. "But ido/i try to win next time, alright?"

Sootfeather nodded. "Of course. We'll learn all his weaknesses and exploit them the pest we can. Thank you, boss."

The other figure nodded. "Yes, Talo Zeph will regret the day he incurred the wrath of the Avisix. He will be struck down, his wings clipped and his halo melted down and pounded into dust. We will make him suffer." With a beat of his wings, he led Sootfeather out into the sky.

And The Raven laughed.

**FIN**

**Alright, I've been thinking about it and I've decided that this isn't just going to be a group of random oneshots. I'm actually going to organize it into a proper story once I get a bit more of the whole plot figured out. I'll likely also wait for PichuAuraGuardian18's story to get further into the action. He's rewriting the entire story at the moment, so it might take a while. Either way, expect for this story to eventually become much more linear.**

**And here we have Talo's own little group of hybrids who want Talo dead. Like the name implies, there are six of them, and each is a hybrid of a birdlike Pokemon, one from each Region. You'll be seeing a lot more of them in the future of this story. Although the only one likely to debut in Pichu's story is The Raven, these guys will be Talo's main obstacle in the story. But he's already defeated three, right? How strong can they be?**

**Even Fire and Ice have a Dark side...**


End file.
